FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a two stroke cycle engine. In particular, this invention relates to a two stroke cycle internal combustion engine. Still further, this invention directs itself to a two stroke cycle engine which includes a unitarily formed cylinder housing releasably secured to a unitarily formed valve drive housing. Still further, this invention relates to an overall two cycle engine where the main components include a valve drive housing, a cylinder housing and a crank housing which are substantially symmetrical about a vertically directed axis. More in particular, this invention pertains to a two stroke cycle engine where a valve drive housing is threadedly coupled to a unitarily formed cylinder housing. Still further, this invention pertains to a two cycle engine which is modularly constructed for ease of construction and removal of the contained elements making up the engine components. Further, this invention pertains to a two cycle engine where the intake valve is controlled by an electromagnetic system including an electromagnetic device acting in magnetic cooperation with a permanent magnet attached to the stem of the intake valve. Further, this invention directs itself to a two cycle engine where a fluid jacket may be threadedly secured to a cylinder housing for ease of construction. More in particular, this invention relates to a two cycle engine whereby the cooperation of a valve drive housing in threaded securement to a cylinder housing forms a symmetrical air plenum for insertion of air into the combustion chamber of the two cycle engine. Further, this invention relates to a two cycle engine whereby a fluid jacket in threaded cooperation with the cylinder housing forms a coolant chamber at least partially surrounding the cylinder housing. This invention further pertains to an internal combustion engine which is easily adapted to a diesel engine application using a glow plug in place of a spark plug. Further, this invention relates to an engine system which through a modular design permits greater electronic manipulation to allow wide ranges of parameter changes associated with fuel intake, firing times, valve open/close duration times allowing varied power and torque combinations.